Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 1 \times -\dfrac{6}{8} \times 100\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{6}{8} = -0.75$ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ Now we have: $ 1 \times -0.75 \times 1 = {?} $ $ 1 \times -0.75 \times 1 = -0.75 $